


Speed Up！Sky Dive！番外合集

by Maniaaa



Series: Speed Up！Sky Dive！正篇+番外 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 就是SUSD的番外合集啦





	1. 11/26

 

　　櫻井一覺睡醒，大野已經沒了人影，桌上留下一張紙條說他出門了，紙上還有隨手的塗鴉。

 

　　他走下一樓，一大早就看見房東太太正忙進忙出。

　　她說他來了真好，現在的年輕人早起的很少了。櫻井不敢說自己是關在白塔裡，為了天天找最好的時機SKY DIVE，才有早點起床的習慣。

　　「幫忙我看看這個食譜，上面到底寫些什麼，字都太小啦。」她抱怨道，說哨兵的眼力喲，對老花眼可是一點辦法都沒有，上了年紀就開始有些小毛病，她能看得老遠，精細的事情卻愈發做不好。

　　櫻井沒什麼事好做，幫房東太太寫了一整本大字版的食譜，雖然圖要他來放大就很吃力了，但是字絕對沒問題。他一邊寫蛋糕食譜，一邊想到在帝國能當水喝的蛋糕，在聯邦卻好像很少看到，都擺在麵包店裡冷藏的櫥窗，好像懸得高高的頂級品，大部分人有特殊節日才買，連專門賣蛋糕的店都沒個影子。

　　「是這樣呢。」房東太太說。「我小時候在帝國也吃很多蛋糕，五十多年前的事情了。」

　　她把蛋糕烤模送進烤箱裡，今天要做一個特別的蛋糕，每年的這個日子，都是非常特別的日子。

 

　　櫻井出門去買東西，他拿著一個籃子，裡面裝著房東太太給的清單和幾個銅幣，聯邦的物價好像比帝國高。

　　他整個市集來來回回逛，要是碰見有門的地方，就會有穿著軍服像剛下班的哨兵替他拉開，幾乎不需要他動手。當他提著幾袋水果，很快就有哨兵，幾個瘦削的女孩子過來要幫他拿，他們展現的殷勤，也許還能算是體貼，幾乎到了不可理喻的地步。

　　相葉說過的，他每天都沒辦法好好在路上走，因為總是有哨兵密切關注你的一舉一動，他們根本不管你結合沒有，覺得你就是需要保護，非常需要。

　　

　　房東太太接過籃子，她很驚訝櫻井竟然只花了那麼一點錢就能把東西買齊，櫻井尷尬哈哈笑了幾聲，老闆瘋狂塞東西給他，他買個草莓就送蘋果，買把菜就送蔥，讓他感覺自己一直在佔便宜，覺得很不好意思。

　　她笑笑說雖然這裡因為嚮導稀缺，所以很重視嚮導，倒也不到寧願讓自己虧損的程度，聯邦人生意頭腦特別好，給他們一隻羊，羊奶都能榨出金子來。

　　櫻井坐在桌子邊，房東太太繼續烤她的蛋糕，另一邊也著手準備她和櫻井兩個人的午飯，大野每個月除了房租都會多塞一點錢給她，當成補貼吃掉的餐飯，其實她不介意，房東太太說，不過那個孩子就是那樣，不想佔誰的便宜，還有點怕人，安安靜靜的，誰也不知道他是SKY DIVE每年的優勝者，他自己也不是很想被知道。

　　他們聊了好一會兒天，蛋糕的香氣愈來愈濃，讓櫻井想起小時候的回憶，他不能離開宮裡，就天天去煩僕人和家庭教師，拜託他們給他帶新奇的東西回來，或是甜點時間前去廚房晃晃，裡面堆滿了蛋糕，他就坐在角落看，看到廚師們去投訴管家，管家友善地勸離他為止。

　　說起來，與香氣相伴的，總是美好的記憶。

 

＊

 

　　房東太太招了一輛馬車，櫻井小心地捧著裝在盒子裡的蛋糕，也一起坐上去。

　　馬車叩叩轉轉好一陣子，相葉在街角搭上了車，想要偷看蛋糕但是被房東太太禁止了。他三不五時就會去大野家裡蹭食物，雖然大野不太讓人上二樓他住的地方。不過他不介意，只待在一樓他也很開心。

　　相葉聊著聊著，發覺了櫻井直勾勾的楞楞視線，才說今天是大野的生日，不過通常這陣子哨兵們都很忙碌，以前在學院的時候還是考試周，所以大野常常會忘記那是他自己的生日，不過他們為了蛋糕都會幫他記得。

 

　　原來特別的日子是大野的生日啊。

　　櫻井覺得放在他腿上的蛋糕，又比剛才更珍貴了。

 

　　馬車緩緩前行，日光漸漸淡去，夕陽投映進馬車裡，原本還是黃澄澄一片，後來成了稀薄微光，夜晚已然悄悄來臨。

　　他們抵達鬧區的酒吧，松本在馬車旁邊等他們，相葉先下車，松本順手牽扶他們。櫻井自從第一次看到這個在規劃司擔任司長的松本，就覺得他不甚聯邦，大概是近期才來到聯邦的人？後來仔細想想，好像是小時候見過面的人？讓他總覺得疑惑，但也沒什麼好疑惑的，他的人生轉變之大，讓他一夕之間學會接受一堆奇怪的事。

　　他把蛋糕交給松本，松本又把蛋糕傳給下一個人，熱熱鬧鬧進酒吧裡去。

 

　　相葉說這次要給大野一個驚喜，因為今年是特別的一年，再次拿了SKY DIVE優勝，而且也破除不需要嚮導神話，哈哈哈，他抱著啤酒，拉櫻井一起躲進桌子下面，像兔子縮進洞裡，但頭髮還露在外面，兔耳朵忘記藏似的。

　　櫻井想探頭出去看看，又被躲在他旁邊的人拉進來。他的感知範圍裡大野一隻手已經放在酒吧的門把上，後面還有其他哨兵推搡著他，大野跌跌撞撞打開門，所有人從桌子底下跳起來，好幾張桌子就直接被掀翻，酒灑得到處都是，就像他們偷跑來慶祝的那天。

　　生日快樂！

　　生日快樂！

　　比SKY DIVE優勝更值得慶祝的日子！

　　松本先乾掉一杯，碰地一聲把杯子砸碎在地板上（聽說之後會掃起來），大野也拿起啤酒直接灌掉一杯，臉上都沾到啤酒泡沫，他用舌頭舔掉，店裡開始狂歡，每天這裡都在狂歡。

　　人人跳起舞來，用手鼓打著節拍，桌子都被撤到一邊，店裡四處點上照明蠟燭，由大野一根一根吹熄，燈光漸弱，氣氛也緩了下來，啤酒還是一杯一杯上，從跳舞變成唱歌，鋼琴也彈奏起來。

 

　　「最後一支蠟燭。」

　　大野穿越了人潮，終於找到他的嚮導，盡責地給櫻井也舔舔啤酒泡泡，然後吹滅了蠟燭。

 

＊

 

　　帝國皇宮的廚師，現在遇到了大困難。

　　他收到了陛下的蛋糕食譜，上面草草手寫一些材料和份量，說他只能記得這些，於是把大部分還原蛋糕食譜的責任都交到他的身上。

　　作為帝國第一的糕點師傅，吃過的蛋糕比米飯還要多，要拼湊出一份蛋糕食譜的原貌，只要多加嘗試便能成功（他希望啦）。

　　但他碰到了一個大難關，那就是食譜上出現了一種他拿不到手的東西，翻遍帝國都沒有的材料，叫做冬季豆，顧名思義就是冬天才會結的豆子，但帝國的冬天很短暫，除非立刻颳起大風雪，否則也沒有個辦法，倒是聯邦很多。

　　唔，看來這是一份來自聯邦的蛋糕食譜。

 

　　櫻井翔試吃了皇宮糕點師傅做的蛋糕，就是帝國的蛋糕味，和聯邦的有那麼一點點不一樣，可惜這種不一樣對於喜歡蛋糕的人來說太明顯了，他吃消遣的都能吃出來。

　　相葉雅紀也說味道好像不對，可惜他一顆冬季豆都沒有，那麼尋常的東西，他從來沒想過要帶來帝國。相葉懊惱地翻他的植物蒐集，櫻井看一整個房間都種滿了花花草草，不知道價值多少……他暫時打住了估價的心，審計月都還沒到來，只希望他的財產在託人管理之下不會有太多赤字。

　　果然還是沒有冬季豆。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井敲響了二宮的大門，二宮派船看也不看把他送到曼特寧伯爵夫人那裡，果然得要深入帝國的機情部（夫人們的聚會）才行，那裡幾乎有雲上世界所有的秘密。

　　然而今天偏偏是哨兵夫人們的聚會，櫻井被夫人們簇擁起來，她們愉快地同他坐近，給他倒茶添餅，用扇子掩著嘴巴笑，說陛下今天似乎有點香，那就是嚮導素的味道嗎，這樣的。

　　他實在害怕這群哨兵夫人，最好她們自己沒有聞過嚮導素，她們的情人，那些嚮導他都知道是誰好不好。他覺得夫人們真像住在華美城堡裡的狼群，裙子一撕隨時都能決鬥，嚮導也一樣。他看過很多次，小至衣服上帶子的材質，大至入宮覲見的先後順序，不分地點時間都能宣戰，帝國的戰力說不定都在這裡。

　　櫻井頹喪地走出曼特寧伯爵夫人的家門，連外套都忘了拿，應該算是逃出去的。

 

　　他用筆戳戳臉頰，想了想還是給房東太太寫封信，先前大野邀請她前來帝國參加婚禮，但房東太太說她還是沒辦法踏上帝國的土地，因為那裡有她悲傷的回憶，她只能獻上祝福，希望他們幸福快樂。

　　

　　親愛的房東太太小花。

　　櫻井提筆寫寫，隔天就收到了房東太太的信，裡面附了一大包冬季豆。

　　「盡量用。」她寫。「生日快樂！」

 

＊

 

　　相葉抱著漂亮的藍色花朵過來，擺在花瓶裡，整個房間都活絡起來，每個人都帶了花朵，配戴在胸前，媲美香水的效果。

　　二宮捏著酒杯細細高腳，靠在牆邊偶爾啜飲，看看聯邦的外交官們──現在只剩下一個了，在那裡和他爭搶耀眼位置，真是受不了，嘴裡說著受不了，還是和松本跳了一支舞。

　　今天的主角坐在一邊。

　　不跳舞的人才坐那裡，他也不在意，就端著蛋糕在那邊吃，旁邊坐著他們陛下，兩個人安安靜靜地吃蛋糕，讓人搞不懂到底是在辦誰的生日宴會。

　　「好吃嗎？」櫻井問。

　　大野點點頭，他吃了一半，開始吸起鼻子，然後眼睫一顫，就落了淚水下來，讓櫻井手忙腳亂，把蛋糕和手帕一起往他那裡塞。

　　「其實不好吃吧。」櫻井垂頭喪氣。「只有我們在吃，蛋糕都沒人動。因為是我做的嘛，感覺就難吃。」

　　「兄さん也不要忍耐了，到時候吃壞肚子。」他說著就要拿過大野的蛋糕，但大野不給，他又搶，大野還是不給，拉拉扯扯之下蛋糕就掉到大野褲子上。

 

＊

 

　　「你到底要不要跳！」二宮氣呼呼。

　　「你到底要不要跟我跳！」相葉也氣呼呼。

　　他們跳了一支氣呼呼的華爾滋，二宮被聯邦轉速轉得頭暈，想用眼角餘光盡盡秘書官的責任，卻沒想到那兩個人已經消失了。

 

　　另一方面，櫻井正在替大野剝褲子。

　　他真是沒用，做不好蛋糕就算了，還能把褲子弄髒，說起來他比大野還想哭，大野聞言笑了出來，唇邊還露出小虎牙。

　　「房東太太以前手藝很差，烤的蛋糕都是這種味道。」他說。「很懷念的味道。」

　　櫻井扁扁嘴，他知道自己就是手藝很差，也從來沒妄想過能烤出好蛋糕，要不是糕點師傅跑去找冬季豆，來不及回來……好啦，他也笑了出來。

　　「生日快樂。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　「想跟你過下個生日。」

　　「……做蛋糕的技術會進步嗎？」大野側躺下來，有點慵懶，他拍拍床鋪要櫻井快快過去。

　　「吃的技術我保證會進步。」櫻井說。

　　但他突然覺得大野聽了他這句話之後，笑得有點曖昧……或是大野已經醉了的關係？應該是後者吧，他想，大概啦。

 

　　「你覺得我們還要出去嗎？」櫻井坐到床鋪上，順手把蠟燭擺到床頭，澡在晚宴前就洗好了，現在只不過是多了生奶油味道。

　　他摸摸大野的小虎牙，後來變成舔舔大野的小虎牙，其實他的蛋糕，櫻井回味了一下從大野嘴唇上嚐到的氣味，從這裡吃好像比較甜呢。

 

　　「我覺得。」大野翻了個身，把他的嚮導拉到身下。「該吹蠟燭了。」

 

 


	2. 年末節

　　年末節，一年裡最後一周的第一天，一個安靜的、悠哉的、皇宮裡所有人都放假去的日子。管家當然也喜歡年末節，但要到年末節之前的一個月，他就生活在惶恐之中，接下來皇宮將要是空城，只會有侍衛在外邊，這該怎麼辦？

　　「陛下，您該怎麼辦？」管家掏出手帕來擦他根本不存在的汗。「我寧願多工作幾天！」

　　

　　大野抱著豆芽，今天她戴了鵝黃色的小軟帽，穿了一身米色有黃色小花的冬裝。他總是感覺所有人都在竭力把豆芽打扮得像個小公主（也的確是），但只要放她到地板上爬爬走走，她就能瞬間搞砸這一切。

　　豆芽和她的一群女僕姊姊們揮手告別，年末節前日的舞會讓她們都要跳壞了舞鞋，現在的屈膝禮全都看起來怪怪的，不過豆芽也不是非常講究，大野看得出來，其實豆芽比較關心別的事情，譬如她昨天不小心弄熄的蠟燭，被放到哪裡去了。

　　「我們還得等等。」大野把豆芽向上挪挪，在他們的旁邊，櫻井還在苦勸管家先生回家去過節，他們一點兒也不需要擔心，一來皇宮裡有吃的，二來皇宮裡有大野，總之您不信賴我也可以信賴殿下吧，管家聽了這樣的話，覺得無從反駁起，就返家去了。

　　管家的乾脆，倒是讓櫻井有一點點傷心。

 

＊

 

　　即便豆芽沒有出門，但是他們給她點的蠟燭被她自己吹熄了，好像以為是在過生日那樣，看到蠟燭就興沖沖地朝著它吹氣。

　　所以得把蠟燭丟到塔會的圍牆裡才行，順便也得去白塔的教堂感受年末節的氣氛。櫻井把嬰兒車翻了出來，把豆芽放到裡面去，再把她的魚給她，然後塞一條小被子，豆芽就在裡面如魚得水，看起來心情很好的樣子。

　　事情如果這麼簡單就好了。他們打算在外邊待上一段時間，所以還得打包豆芽吃的和用的，零零總總加起來一大包東西，大野拿在手裡，櫻井還在不停朝裡面扔東西，這個可能會用到，這個應該要帶上，諸如此類，反反覆覆很多次之後，大野終於忍不住打斷他。

　　「翔ちゃん。」大野說。「我們只是要出門……最多也不可能超過一天。」

 

　　櫻井把最後的一罐餅乾放上桌沿，他抬起頭來看看，發現大野手裡的袋子不知不覺中多出了好幾個，每一個都鼓到快被撐破的程度。

　　

＊

 

　　最後在大野的精簡化運動下他們終於可以出門，第一次帶豆芽去那麼遠的地方，他們沒有坐船，聽說年末節的水道上每一艘船都幾乎是併在一起的那麼擁擠，所以他們就直接從皇宮走了出來。

　　雖然遭遇到了一點疑惑的視線，也沒有人會發現吧，櫻井很有信心地說，至少因為今天放假，所以就算被發現不在皇宮裡，也絕不是翹班。

　　大野搔搔自己的鼻尖，他們已經來到塔會的圍牆邊，遠遠地他就看見圍牆邊有鬼鬼祟祟的三個人在那邊不知道在幹什麼。

　　「我沒有看錯吧。」櫻井低聲問。

　　「嗯。」大野說。「就是他們。」

 

　　他把豆芽從推車裡撈出來，舉得高高讓豆芽自己把蠟燭放到圍牆裡，豆芽也把手伸得長長。從旁邊看過去，櫻井噗滋笑了出來，一大一小兩個人就正做出一樣的動作，連臉上的略略糾結感都一模一樣。

 

＊

　　

　　相葉有三十二根被吹熄的生日蠟燭，不能被三整除，所以一人分到十根蠟燭，還剩下兩根。

　　「我想想。」相葉看看自己手上的兩根蠟燭，把一支給了松本，另一支給了二宮。

　　「明年就能一人一支了。」他說。

 

　　「可是這是你的生日蠟燭。」松本把蠟燭塞回相葉手裡。他在做蛋糕的時候，考慮到蛋糕的外觀，打算用幾根少少的蠟燭象徵一下就好。但路過廚房的二宮拿了一堆蠟燭進來，大有要把他的蛋糕捅成蜂窩的意思。

　　

　　「所以你丟吧。」二宮也把蠟燭交給相葉。他們的十支蠟燭都丟完了，剩下兩支在相葉手上。

　　「我丟囉？」相葉向後退了好幾步，每個人要丟蠟燭之前都這樣做，但對上城區的多數哨兵人口而言，要注意的應該是不要讓蠟燭飛太遠。

　　「丟吧！」哨兵們異口同聲，但下一秒松本和二宮都嚇了一大跳。

 

　　他們好像聽見遠方有玻璃碎掉的聲音。

　　「你不要用盡全力丟啊笨蛋！」二宮覺得自己快要昏倒，還好他們附近沒什麼人，大部分的人昨夜就來丟蠟燭了，他們忙著慶生所以就沒有特地出門，這真的是很正確的決定。

　　不過還有一個考量，他是本年度頭版曝光率最高的人。冷靜區總體表現排名第一，蟬聯多年的冷靜區貴公子稱號又被他奪了回來，另外上城區的「最想和他一起划船」票選也是第二（不知道輸給大野的原因是什麼）。

　　所以他走在路上可能會有點刺激，有點危險。

 

　　相葉是他們裡面嚇最大跳的那個，他趕忙跑到圍牆邊，圍牆和他差不多高，他只好一直原地蹦蹦跳，想看看到底自己砸破了什麼東西。

　　

＊

 

　　「裝作不認識快點走過去。」大野拉上櫻井，加快步伐推著嬰兒車，就要遠離那三個在圍牆邊跳來跳去的怪人。

　　櫻井一頭霧水，連續轉頭看了那三個人好幾眼，恰巧二宮最先跳累了，靠到牆邊要緩一緩，兩個人的視線就撞在一起。

　　

　　「……什麼嘛。」櫻井知道了前因後果，說起他小時候的年末節都會故意把蠟燭弄熄，不只可以半夜出來路上光明正大閒晃，還可以在今天不小心做很多壞事，譬如打破塔會的窗玻璃。一開始是有人告訴他那排玻璃都是裝來給人打破的，後來才知道原來不是。

　　相葉聽了這段過往，不只沒有被安慰到，反而愈來愈覺得自己闖大禍了。

　　

　　松本站在旁邊，突然感覺自己的褲管那裡被拍了幾下，低頭一看原來是公主殿下，正想跟他分享她手裡的魚的樣子。

　　大野說那是沒有沾過口水的，其實他不說松本也不會發現有沒有口水。松本接了過來，過了不久又被要了回去，很快就感受到公主殿下的善變。

　　松本的注意力又放到另一邊去，那裡二宮拿過了還沒扔的最後一支蠟燭，準確地把那扇破窗剩下來的部分也打落下來。

 

　　「這樣……也是幫他們省下移除玻璃的功夫。」二宮說。「會賠償的。」

 


	3. 關於大野21歲時的SKY DIVE比賽

　　新紀元999年秋天，二宮和也從戒備森嚴的聯邦返回帝國，他穿越帝國邊境，帶回了該年SKY DIVE競賽的優勝者相片，為了他的一個忠實客戶，他很願意在聯邦和帝國之間折返。

　　「只要給我三十個金幣（註：聯邦少校一個月的薪水是十金），這張相片就是你的。」

　　二宮晃了晃手上的相片，那其實是個相片集，要拍攝出SKY DIVE的動態照以目前的技術是不可能的，因此全部都是靜態的照片，照片上是個年輕的聯邦哨兵，據說今年19歲，第一次在聯邦的SKY DIVE比賽出線，就打敗了前一個有不敗王者稱號的哨兵。

　　現在他是聯邦和帝國裡的話題人物，沒有人不知道聯邦的黑鷲，聯邦的大野智。

　　「讓我考慮一下。」櫻井翔站了起來，想要拿過二宮手上的相片，目前因為他覺醒為嚮導，他一點私人財產都沒有，能夠動用的金錢全都是他父親給的（大量）零用錢，但裡面的絕大部分，都要拿來為了他充滿荊棘的未來做考量。

　　「這很搶手喲。」二宮舉高了手。「SKY DIVE選手的職業生涯那麼短暫，所以再過幾年，你大概也見不到他了。」

　　他發現只要碰到SKY DIVE，櫻井翔就會進入一個腦波微弱的狀態，果不其然現在真的認真地考慮起這種天價，他正在剝削帝國的皇子殿下呢，二宮也是有一點微微的罪惡感，他發誓之後櫻井要他把什麼弄到手，甚至是要他去暗殺安子公主，他一毛錢都不會收。

　　大概就這樣平平靜靜地過了一兩年，新皇儲安子公主終於成年了，被關在白塔裡的舊皇儲也快要被世人淡忘。

　　年末節時二宮去了一趟白塔，在繁華的皇都裡，只有白塔散發著一種陰冷寂寞的氣息，從櫻井被囚禁的那個塔頂的房間，可以俯瞰整個皇都，在這個與家人團聚的節日裡，他也不被允許踏出白塔一步。

　　二宮坐在窗邊搖動自己的雙腿。

　　「如果我不是嚮導，也不是出生在這裡就好了。」

　　他轉過頭去，櫻井說這種節日又怎麼樣，還不是一堆皇室成員在那邊裝模作樣，說一堆神聖偉大的台詞，心裡面都在希望這些平民快點滾回家裡，他們手揮得痠死了，腳站得痛死了，還要假裝微笑。

　　「你知道最近聯邦有SKY DIVE的冬季賽嗎？」二宮突然這麼說。「我剛好有空，可以帶你去聯邦。」

　　「……你要幹嘛？」櫻井開始起疑心了。「我現在因為買收安子身邊的女僕，手頭真的很緊。」

　　「今年你喜歡的選手確定會出賽。」二宮轉了個身跳下窗台。「等我弄到票，下個星期的這個時間就出發。」

　　「前往聯邦？」櫻井驚訝地從窗戶探頭出去，下面是一整片深不見底的雲，二宮已經消失不見了。

　　

＊

 

　　皇室成員私自前往聯邦，是不能被饒恕的背叛行為，要是查證屬實，所有的關聯者和血親都要連坐人頭落地，就算是這樣，櫻井在跳下窗戶的時候也沒有猶豫，高空突然不再令人害怕，只要能夠離開白塔，要他付出什麼他都願意（詳情還是要商量一下）。

　　他們在雲下的高樓群降落，全都是舊紀元的建築物，在看起來像市區的地方有個深深的窟窿，裡面淹滿了汙濁的流質，有巨大的蟲型物在蠕動，接近下部的大樓嚴重腐朽，這塊區域看起來不日就會再度坍方。

　　二宮熟門熟路地鑽過了好幾棟大樓，他用SKY DIVE專用束帶掛著櫻井，一路顛頗地完成自己的任務，櫻井爬上了聯邦邊境的城牆，那個只出現在他聽聞中的遙遠國家躍然眼前，他抹掉自己臉上沾到的泥土，聯邦寒冷的空氣竄入他的鼻腔，那就是，自由的味道。

　　他是這麼相信的。

　　二宮給了他一個錢袋，還有比賽的票券，簡單地告訴他前往會場的路線，之後二宮又消失了，說是要幫忙代購一些聯邦的東西，於是只剩下櫻井一個人在樹林裡面走，沒多久就遇到了要前往都中心的馬車，好心的馬車主人讓他搭了一程便車，進了都心以後能看見很明確的指標，櫻井覺得自己不會迷路，於是放心地慢慢走，他發現就算天氣冷得要命，但聯邦的哨兵只穿著普通的制服在街上行動。

　　有的時候櫻井會看見幾個嚮導走過去，穿得比較輕便的大概本來就是聯邦人，來自帝國的嚮導就會像他一樣穿著厚厚的斗篷，他們的身邊幾乎都圍繞著不只一個哨兵，不知道他的視線是不是太直白了，櫻井和幾個嚮導對上了眼，他們悄悄地要他去找幾個哨兵，這是比喝水還簡單的事情，別一個人孤零零的。

　　櫻井當時心高氣傲，把那些嚮導都瞪了一遍，也不想搭理沒走三步路就湊過來問需不需要幫忙的哨兵，是要幫忙什麼，幫忙走路嗎？

　　二宮要他少說話，他基本上連假裝自己是帝國平民都有困難，要融入聯邦生態就更不可能了，但就算收到了這種建議，櫻井也沒有放在心上，他的位置視野極好，唯一美中不足是旁邊還坐著一個小男孩，不停把球丟到他的腿上。

　　「稍後哨兵們要衝線時，請您別再把球扔過來了。」

　　小男孩疑惑地看著他。「你說話的感覺、怪怪的。」他伸長身體，整個人都快要趴到櫻井身上。「你是哪裡來的？你是嚮導？你喜歡誰？」

　　「吶吶、你喜歡誰？你幾歲？你有沒有哨兵了？」

　　櫻井把球撿了回來，現在還是開場的時候，這個小鬼的家長似乎都是聯邦的重要人物，正在四處寒暄，只讓保姆跟在他的旁邊。

　　「不能告訴你、對、我喜歡黑鷲所以等一下他出現的時候你要安靜、二十歲、我不需要哨兵。」

　　小男孩扭了扭，坐回他的位置上。「我今年十歲，我的爸爸媽媽和哥哥都是哨兵，所以我很可能也是哨兵唷──」

　　櫻井用鼻子嘆了口氣，他希望他在觀眾席上一點存在感都不要有最好，但不時就會有衣著整齊笑容燦爛的聯邦哨兵過來跟他攀談，他的注意力一直被干擾，隔壁的小鬼又開始拉他的袖子，櫻井還以為會是什麼煩人的事情，卻沒想到是大野出現了。

　　好近──本人好好看──

　　櫻井感覺自己的心臟在那瞬間停止跳動。為什麼、為什麼、為什麼優勝者會出現在觀眾席上，現在不是開幕式嗎？咦？到底為什麼？

　　那個就是大野智嗎？正從他們這一排的最旁邊慢慢走過來的那個人，就是大野智嗎──不敢相信──大野還在往前走，看起來只要再過三秒就會抵達他的正前方，還會跟他說借過吧，櫻井默默把腳縮到椅子下面，隔壁的小傢伙還在搖腿，於是大野俯下身來按住他的腿。

　　「抱歉，借過一下。」

　　從櫻井的角度，可以看見大野和隔壁的小男孩的近距離互動，如果不是他的幻覺，大野好像還無奈地對著他笑了一下，可能以為他是小男孩的哥哥了，可是他們一點也不像，他可沒有一頭金髮和藍眼睛。

　　「我在找人，不好意思，借過一下。」大野在對他說話，身上還──櫻井低調地聞了一下──香香的。

　　他是不是應該對大野說聲加油，還是這麼做會給大野造成壓力？

　　「無妨。」櫻井話一說出口就後悔了，他看見大野訝異地轉過來看了看他，普通人才不會這樣說話，他又想起二宮的交代，但現在他滿腦子都是大野和比賽的事情，根本想不起來一般人是怎麼說話的。

　　大野摘下帽子，將手揹到背後，噙著笑容對著他點了點頭。「觀賽愉快。」

 

＊

 

　　下一次看見大野，是觀賽台全面向前移動，所有人都拿起望遠鏡的時候了。

　　櫻井的位置可以清楚地看見所有的選手，當大野被唱名時，他高高舉起手和觀眾揮手，櫻井也忍不住向他揮了揮手。現場彩帶四處飛揚，一點也感覺不出是在極冷的氣候舉辦比賽，櫻井的鏡頭緊緊追隨著大野，他看見大野輕輕地跳了起來，採用側面旋轉入雲，多麼美妙正確的姿勢！如果他是評審一定給出十分滿分的十分。

　　但在逼近降落的時候，大野卻出了一點小差錯，和第一名的哨兵出了碰撞意外，反而把對方撞得更接近終點線了，櫻井緊張地捏緊了望遠鏡，觀賽台裡沉入一片死寂，沉默了數秒以後，洶湧地爆出激烈的歡呼聲。

　　在終點線那裡，慢慢站了起來的人是連續優勝的大野智。

 

　　而後在舒芙蕾夫人親自為優勝者掛上象徵榮譽的授帶時，還有個瘦瘦高高的嚮導衝出來給了大野一個擁抱，大野也迅速地回抱，兩個人很熟悉的樣子。

　　櫻井默默放下了望遠鏡，向小販預訂了這一季的SKY DIVE競賽相片集。

　　「聽說大野已經有喜歡的嚮導了喔。」旁邊的小男孩說。「我還聽說他們很久以前就是朋友！那個嚮導是、全家都是很厲害的研究員喔！這不是超──相配的嗎！」

　　「反正我很快就覺醒成哨兵了──你不要傷心嘛，大野年紀太大了。」

 

　　「我才沒有對大野有那種想法，我怎麼可能變成他的嚮導，我們又不認識，我只是想支持他的才華。」櫻井別過頭去等找錢。

　　遠遠地在賽場內，大野正抱著花束謝場，整個雲上的目光和歡呼聲彷彿都停駐在此刻。

　　櫻井永遠永遠都忘不了，那天場內的陽光是多麼的燦爛，足以驅逐所有的寒冷，彩色緞帶漫天飄揚，所有觀賽的人都站了起來，搖著手上的花束，花瓣在空中斑斕四散，落出一片花海。

 

　　「一定只有自由，才能成就最優秀的diver吧。」櫻井鼓掌到手心發痛。「我想要，這樣的diver。」

　　混雜在眾多聲響裡面的，他呼喊大野的聲音，能不能被大野聽見呢？

 

＊

 

　　「我記得那次的比賽。」大野把豆芽抱到自己的腿上，豆芽也想聽聽從他的角度說的故事，但他和櫻井相比，可不擅長說故事了。

　　「賽前我的出賽證和相葉的入場卷拿錯了，所以我和松本一直在四處找他，要交換回來。但是一直到比賽都比完了，他才出現把我的出賽證給我，原來他之前都在場外追兔子。」

　　櫻井放下了手裡的千層酥，他感覺自己燦爛美好的回憶正在被大野改寫成某種奇怪的樣子。

 

　　「不過，我對翔ちゃん有一點印象。」大野說。「感覺是貴族出身的嚮導。」

　　櫻井羞赧地抿了抿嘴，老實地承認自己那個時候還不太適應老百姓生活，所以常常做一些很奇怪的事情。他挪了一下躺在自己懷裡的小嬰兒，又伸手去拿下一塊千層酥。

　　大野呼呼地笑了出來。「那個時候覺得長得真精緻，特別是眼睛，有一雙很漂亮的眼睛。」

　　豆芽轉過去看了看他，把她從櫻井那邊繼承到的眼睛也張得大大的，害得大野大笑出聲。

 

　　「如果能得到那個嚮導的一個吻，我一定可以拿到優勝吧。雖然這樣想，但那個時候沒有得到他的吻。」大野說。

　　「現在呢！」豆芽高舉雙手，她被大野抱起來轉圈圈。「現在呢？」

　　「現在？」

　　哨兵順應公主殿下的要求，做出了標準的聯邦哨兵式敬禮，用於他們尊敬的嚮導，大野的指尖輕輕掠過眼尾，摘下了隱形的帽子，然後併攏他的雙腿，將一手揹在背後，另一手執起他嚮導的手。

　　「吻吻我，翔ちゃん。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在正篇之外  
> 我需要  
> 常常回想以前美好的聯邦（靠  
> 啊　這個番外是不是洩露了什麼秘密！


End file.
